Avaricious
by Silverlynxcat
Summary: Thor has Loki kneeling naked and hungry at his feet, and he has every intention of giving Loki exactly what he wants. Eventually. /Warnings etc. Inside/


**Title:** _Avaricious_**  
>Pairing:<strong> _Thor/Loki_**  
>Warnings:<strong> _Explicit Oral sex, Cockhungry!Loki, Dom/Sub play_**  
>Prompt<strong>: _I want Loki giving somebody, any male character, a blow job. Both are enjoying it quite a bit, make it hot and dirty. But then at the last moment the other guy pulls out and blows his load all over Loki's face. Loki is not expecting this and is rather indignant about it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _YES OK! Porn is a lot easier to write than actual stories T-T_

_I do have one started, but I never post multi-chapter fics until I have a few chapters written before hand x3_

_Anyway, I tried writing in present tense instead of past for a change. **Yay** or **Nay**?_

* * *

><p>The fire ablaze in the vast grate sends aphotic shadows dancing across the pale, sensuous flesh of the body bared completely to the light, kneeling before another larger figure reclining casually on a luxurious chaise couch.<p>

Thor stares intently down at the sinful body folded pliantly at his feet, his lust darkened eyes greedily devouring the sight of Loki nestled between his spread legs. The glorious expanse of skin is a beautiful contrast against his clothed thighs and lightly armoured chest. He enjoys having Loki so open, with his shaft leaking against his belly, eyes glazed with arousal and his mouth hanging slack as he tongues anxiously at his lips as he watches Thor's calloused hand tease the lacing of his breeches.

"You look hungry brother" Thor growls, voice husky with sex as he tugs gently at one leather string. Loki shifts, eyes fixated on Thor's groin which is bulging quite prominently beneath the straining fabric. Loki knows what lies beneath, and he _is_ hungry. Starving for Thor's heavy shaft. Loki swallows excitedly, his mouth wet in a way that only Thor's cock could make it.

Thor smirks and at last pulls the knot loose, slowly unlacing his trousers as he reaches beneath the cloth. Loki's pupils blow wide at the tell-tale sign of Thor working his erection with an eager fist and he crawls forward, length bobbing against his stomach as he leans in and mouths at Thor's groin, feeling the rough bumps of his knuckles and then the searing heat of his cock through the cotton as he dips his head low between Thor's thighs.

Loki groans and tongues at the fabric as if trying to taste Thor through the material, but Thor's free hand quickly entangles itself in Loki's hair and pulls harshly, dragging Loki's head away as he hisses and pants.

"Thor" He murmurs in protest, a whine lilting in his throat as his hands curl around Thor's fist to try and alleviate the pull on his tussled hair.

"Are you hungry, Loki?" Thor croons, ignoring his brother's hushed plea as he strokes himself at a slower pace, finally withdrawing his cock from the confines of his trousers and immediately Loki is fixated. Thor teases his head with his thumb, smearing the precome as he reclines and gives himself a gratifying squeeze. Loki's mouth works silently before he utters a breathless '_Yes._'

Thor releases Loki and immediately the slighter man is upon him, mouth swallowing him whole as a low, satisfied groan rumbles in his chest and through Thor's shaft. His head bobs swiftly and noisily along the swollen cock, eyes closed in his pleasure as he tongues at the underside of the hot flesh and relishes the searing weight against his tongue.

Thor grips Loki's hair again, squeezing to slow the eager mouth. "That's it," Thor murmurs roughly as Loki moans around him, watching as his thick member slides between Loki's stretched, cock hungry lips.

Then Thor yanks Loki's head back and his cock slips from Loki's mouth. Yet the prince pulls forward, greedily licking and sucking the swollen head until Thor eases his grip so Loki's can drag his lips along the length of his cock, leaving a smear of pearly white on his flushed cheek.

It's not a moment later that Loki is once again taking in his saliva-slick member like he is starving for it and Thor thrusts in earnest into the hot, eager mouth. Green eyes close and Thor watches as Loki begins to fist his own cock as he swallows around Thor's, his breathing laboured as whimpers and moans vibrate violently along his shaft.

"Yes, Loki. _Take it._" Thor snarls, hips jerking freely as Loki's mouth works and swallows desperately around his cock, working Thor to release. Yet when he feels the heat finally sear along his length he roughly jerks Loki back, and delights in the sight of his come striking the shocked trickster's face as the slighter man comes across his chest in the same instant.

Loki falls back onto his hands, green eyes wide as come drips down his cheek; some has gotten into his hair and Thor particularly likes the streak of white across his lips which a sharp tongue quickly licks away.

Thor leans back, smirking as dark eyebrows furrow and pale cheeks warm with heat. "What possessed you to do that?" Loki hisses, reaching out to wipe the smear from his face but Thor grabs his wrist tightly and drags him forward. Loki is forced to follow, ending up on his hands and knees before Thor with one arm still held in an arresting grip.

"You are merely upset, brother, because you did not get to swallow" Thor smirks, dragging a finger through the sticky mess on Loki's cheek and holding it to his lips. His green eyes pierce Thor's blue, sharp and dangerous, and Thor meets him with his own undeviating stare, all but daring Loki to bite him.

After a tense moment Loki's lips slowly part and he takes his brother's finger into his mouth and tongues the rough pad with a satisfied hum, eyes sliding closed as he begins to suck in earnest.

Thor grins at the forgiveness easily won.


End file.
